


Ordering In

by weakinteraction



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair, Politics, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: A late night in the Senate offices.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Dormé
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Ordering In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



Dormé got up from the couch and cross-checked all the possible exit and entry points for the fifteenth time that night. All clear; even the slight vibration in the third ventilation shaft had died down, presumably the result of the system being less taxed as more and more senators left the two-thousand-storey office complex for the night.

The sky traffic outside continued, much the same at bought as it was throughout the day. Any threat coming in from that direction, though, would have to have starship-level armaments to get through the active and passive defences of the building.

She sat back down again. The tiny blaster pistol strapped to her thigh served as a constant reminder of the importance of her job, the potential for sudden lethality, but she couldn't help but think: _This is so unbelievably boring._

Padmé looked up from her desk, the first time she'd done so in over an hour. "You're restless," she said.

"Not at all, my lady," Dormé said stiffly. "I am simply being proactive in my role."

"We're alone, Dormé. You don't have to 'my lady' me now. But you _do_ have to tell me the truth."

"I'm bored," Dormé admitted. "It's terrible. I've been training since childhood to be a royal bodyguard, a large part of said training being how to remain alert in any sort of situation, and I'm _still_ bored. We have been here for _hours_. How many other Senators are working this late?"

Padmé put the report aside. "I'm hoping, not any of my colleagues on the Agronomy and Hydroponics Subcommittee."

Dormé couldn't stop her groan from emerging from her mouth in time. " _That's_ what you've been doing all this time? Reading the New Agrarian Strategy report in full before tomorrow's hearing?"

"Does it help to know that I'm bored too?"

"A little," Dormé said. "But, seriously, Padmé, we could have been back in your apartments hours ago. Nice warm baths, good food ..."

"Ah ha!" Padmé said. "Exactly, good food. Do you ever stop to think about where that food comes from?"

"Oh no," Dormé said, but Padmé was already launching into lecture mode, and if she even heard her, she was just ignoring it.

"The basis of the entire galaxy's food supply is reliant on only a few hundred agrarian planets, mostly located in the Outer Rim. Even with the mycovats working flat out in almost every sector of the lower city, Coruscant still has to import 83% of its food, considered by bulk nutritional value. That rises to 96% if you measure in terms of variety of different foodstuffs. Of course, Coruscant is an extreme example but really, as in so many ways, it's a microcosm of the entire galaxy--"

"I get it! Food is important," Dormé said.

" _So_ important," Padmé agreed. She got up from the desk and started pacing around the office. "But how do we treat the people who produce it? The planets that produce our food, and the farmers who live on them, are only ever one bad harvest or bandit raid away from disaster. A lot of them are colony worlds, so they don't even have Senate representation independent of their motherworlds, which often care little for their problems, and why should they? Their populations are so low that they'll never swing a vote, and they'd never survive if they tried to secede. But if we can get the NAS passed, those worlds will have proper protection under the aegis of the Republic if the worst happens, _and_ preventative measures to reduce the risks -- full global weather control systems, dedicated naval patrols ..."

"With all due respect, _my lady_ , all talking about food is doing is making me hungry."

"It _has_ been a long time since the reception for Ambassador Shelraan," Padmé said. "You have my permission to order us a light repast."

"So long as it's ethically sourced?"

"Of course," Padmé said, smiling at her as she sat back down. The hint of mischief in the smile kept Dormé amused while she summoned up the menus of a tiny fraction of the catering businesses authorised to deliver to the Senate offices. She eventually settled on a small diner specialising in cuisine from Dantooine, a planet she had never heard of before. It would serve Padmé right if "spiced iriaz" turned out to be inedible.

But, really, although Padmé had professed to be as bored as she was, Dormé loved her passion. And she was doing the right thing by making sure she had mastered the material; while some of the senators on the subcommittee would have decided their vote already as payback for favours they owed others, or worse still the financial interests of their cronies, enough of them would be genuinely undecided that they could be swayed by a good argument. Padmé might yet be able to get the Strategy -- or at least something slightly resembling it -- out to a vote of the whole Senate.

The food came; Padmé came over to the couch to eat with her. Spiced iriaz turned out to be delicious.

"You know," Dormé said between mouthfuls, "I heard from Senator Zabrusech's aide that he's worried about the proceedings in the Ethics Committee."

"But he doesn't have anything to hide," Padmé says. She stopped, looking surprised, her food halfway to her mouth. "Does he? I always thought he was-- I mean, he's a crank and a pain in the rear end like almost no one else, but honest about it. Always honest, even when it really doesn't help anyone." Dormé cast her mind back to several times when she'd been in disguise and had to endure his comments on the traditional Naboo ceremonial robes "Padmé" was wearing.

" _He_ doesn't," Dormé said. "But his family ..."

"Oh," Padmé said. Then, "Ohhhhh. How many people know that there's something there to find?"

"It's a big galaxy, who knows?" Dormé said. "But I don't think many." Zabrusech had few friends, and even his staff didn't mix very much. She had first encountered the aide she had befriended at the shooting range, deep in the bowels of the building, where she kept her blaster skills up.

"So if I can assure him that I'll use my influence with Bail to keep him off the Ethics Committee's scanners, he might be persuaded to change his vote about the NAS ..."

"He might yet vote his beliefs," Dormé said. "Such as they are."

Padmé nodded. "For someone so implacably opposed to the Trade Federation, he ends up aligning with them far more often than you'd think. Still, it's worth a try," Padmé said, resolved. "I can at least persuade him that it deserves to be voted on by the whole Senate. I don't care if he opposes it there, I just want him to let it out of committee." She finished her long-neglected mouthful. "Thank you, Dormé, that's been very helpful."

"Does that mean we don't have to stay here any longer?"

"A potential way to swing one vote out of thirty-five doesn't get us off the hook," Padmé said. The mischievous gleam was back in her eye, though. "But I can think of a way that both of us might be less bored." She stood up, and said formally, "Handmaiden, are you satisfied that this location is secure?"

Instinctively, Dormé glanced around all the areas she'd already checked so many times. "Yes, my lady."

"Then I would request that you attend to more ... personal duties."

Dormé's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, my lady."

Padmé returned to her desk and Dormé followed, awaiting further instructions. She stood still behind Padmé and to one side, trying not to let the signs of excitement that were so obvious to her in her own body show outwardly.

Padmé picked up the report once more and resumed reading. "I could use a massage," she said offhandedly.

Dormé took one large sidestep to place herself directly behind Padmé. She put her hands on her shoulders, rolling her thumbs on the tense knots of muscle at the top of her shoulder blades. Padmé made an appreciative groan as she continued to add to her notes. Dormé had a sudden flash of the sensation of what it was like to do this to Padmé's naked skin, to run her fingers all the way down the sides of her back, teasing her by lightly brushing against the underside of her breasts on the way down. Whether it was memory or fantasy, she wouldn't like to say.

Back in the present, she simply continued the massage, though she found that Padmé's elaborate hairstyle was making it difficult to roll her shoulders effectively. The Ambassador's reception had demanded the height of formal clothing, and on their return Padmé had settled straight into her work. "If I may ..." she said, moving her hands to the base of Padmé's skull.

"By all means," Padmé said.

Dormé slowly unpicked the braids and unwrapped them from the headdress elements, carefully placing them to one side as she removed them. "That _does_ feel better, Padmé said, all the while giving the impression that she was paying far more attention to the report than what Dormé was doing. She continued, teasing out Padmé's hair bit by bit until it lay straight behind her, running her fingers through it in the absence of a proper brush. The texture of it felt wonderfully smooth, even after the rigours it had been put through. Dormé continued far beyond the point that it was strictly necessary, before beginning to arrange it in a simple plait, moving the strands gently so as not to distract Padmé while she worked.

Eventually, the work was complete, and she resumed the massage. If the temperature felt a little elevated, Dormé put it down entirely to her own arousal at such intimate contact. But then again, perhaps, Padmé was a little flushed as well. She hoped so.

"Darken the windows, would you?" Padmé said, in the same offhand tone she had been using the whole time. "The traffic outside is so distracting." Dormé knew full well what was really going on -- Padmé didn't want even the tiniest risk of anyone being able to see inside. But Padmé was a mistress of the art of teasing, and knew it too.

Dormé crossed to the window controls in front of the desk and maximised the opacity, anticipation making her heart beat faster, her nipples begin to harden under her uniform.

"I feel _much_ more relaxed now," Padmé said. "But look at you. I think while I have relaxed, you have become excited."

"You know me too well," Dormé said.

"I think perhaps you had better do something to even things up. Make me as excited as you."

"If you're sure it won't distract you."

"I'm very good at multi-tasking," Padmé said.

Dormé smiled as she sank down onto her hands and knees and crawled under the desk. Padmé's voluminous skirt, another part of her formal outfit, was at first a barrier, but then became a cocoon, within which the whole universe was reduced down to gauzy layers of fabric, and the soft warmth of Padmé's skin. Padmé parted her legs, allowing Dormé to lean in towards her pussy. Dormé extended her tongue and slid it against the sheer fabric of Padmé's undergarments, pushing in to feel her engorged labia before daring to reach upwards with her lips to suck on her clit.

Padmé had clearly become a lot more turned on by everything that had happened before than she'd let on. _Such a tease, my lady,_ Dormé thought.

Breathing in deeply, Dormé reached up to hook a finger into the fabric covering Padmé's mound, dragging it to one side. She leaned in again, for the first time tasting her directly. The scent of Padmé's arousal filled her nostrils as she slid her tongue along her slit, pressing against her labia but not quite parting them, then circling her clit -- she brought up her other hand to move the fabric further out of the way -- without making direct contact with it. _I can be a tease too._

Padmé was becoming more and more turned on; the rush of sweetness on the tip of Dormé's tongue was proof enough of that. But still she didn't insist that Dormé go further. And so she continued her slow, deliberate teasing, enjoying all the sensations of being buried between Padmé's thighs. It was quite her favourite place to be, as she had told Padmé on more than one occasion.

She couldn't tell how long, exactly, she had been doing this when Padmé abruptly took control. Through the skirt, Dormé felt both of Padmé's hands on her head, pulling her in even closer. "Fuck me with your tongue," Padmé commanded.

Dormé lost no time in responding, tilting her head slightly to allow her tongue to part Padmé's labia and slide into her. The rough-smooth texture of the walls of her pussy as Dormé thrust her tongue in and out was exquisite.

"Stroke yourself," Padmé said after a moment. "I want you to come when I do."

Dormé removed her right hand from where it was hooked into Padmé's underwear; the fabric slid back slightly, beginning to rub against the underside of Dormé's tongue, the added friction not unpleasant in her state of high arousal. She slid her hand down inside her uniform, stroking her clit and at the same time beginning to stroke Padmé's with her other hand.

"Oh fuck," Padmé breathed at the sudden extra stimulation.

Dormé could tell that Padmé was close, and the instruction had been quite clear. "I want you to come when I do." Dormé was already enormously turned on, but she wasn't quite as far along as Padmé. She slid her hand further round, difficult in the tight uniform, but she managed to start pumping her fingers in and out while frantically rubbing her clit with her thumb. All the while, she kept tonguefucking Padmé. Everything became instinctive, no higher reasoning possible, the two of them getting more and more turned on in an endless feedback loop.

Dormé groaned into Padmé's pussy as she made herself come, and at the same moment Padmé's legs tightened around her. "Yessss," Dormé heard her say, and it was as though Dormé was swimming, diving deep, and Padmé's voice was coming to her from the shore.

After a long moment to recover, they disengaged. Dormé crawled back out from underneath the desk and stood up, adjusting herself.

"Less bored now?" Padmé said.

"Yes, thank you," Dormé replied. "And yourself?"

Padmé indicated the report. "I've finished, if that's what you mean."

"Not quite. ... Although, when you grabbed my head, was that when you'd finished reading?"

"No, I was done a while before that. But I didn't want to rush you. Until I _really_ wanted to rush you."

"I see," Dormé said with a smile.

"Now then," Padmé said. "Shall we go home?"

"An excellent suggestion."

"I believe you mentioned something about a nice warm bath ... Perhaps you'd care to share it with me?"


End file.
